Mirrors
by Crescent Blossom
Summary: Kenpachi hated his reflection in a mirror, because it always showed the truth. A beast that was disguised as a man. Sakura hated mirrors because of how they affected her Captain, she would prove to him the exact reason on why he was a MAN and not a BEAST.


Another Kenpachi/Sakura story! My other stories will be updated soon; I'm just trying to get over writer's block. Anyways, please read and review!

"_**Mirrors"**_

_**Highly Recommended Songs (in order):  
>"Hardest of Hearts by Florence + the Machine"<br>"Words by Anthony David and India Arie"  
>"Mirror by BarlowGirl"<strong>_

_**Warning: Lemon! This is rated M for a reason, so if you don't want to read a lemon between Sakura and Kenpachi then I suggest you turn away.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach; they each belong to their respective owners.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"A mirror doesn't lie."<p>

Kenpachi Zaraki hated mirrors because they always showed how much of a beast he truly was. He wasn't talking about his outward appearance, he cared not for his physical appearance but what he spoke of was much deeper. A mirror could reflect his soul and what he saw wasn't something that he was proud of. When Kenpachi looked into a mirror he saw all of his battle scars that reminded him that he was nothing more than a monster in human guise.

"No, but that's why we break them."

Sakura Haruno hated mirrors because of how they affected her Captain. She knew that when he looked into a mirror that he didn't see his physical reflection, all he saw was some sort of deformed blood-thirsty creature that didn't deserve to live. Everyone saw something different when they looked into a mirror, whether it is good or bad and it altered a person's view of the world around them. When Sakura looked into a mirror she saw her fist imbedding itself into the glass, shattering it into thousands of unfixable pieces.

"You give yourself false security, Haruno," Kenpachi's voice replied back to Sakura in a gruff tone as he shrugged out of his Shinigami robes. Sakura didn't move from her spot against the door of his room as she crossed her arms over her chest and watched as her Captain undressed.

"I accept who I am, regardless of what I see in a damn reflection," Sakura bit back in a sharp tone and the rosette could see how the muscles in Kenpachi's back tensed up, but he didn't turn around to face the fiery woman.

"Leave me alone, Haruno," Kenpachi finally replied as he began to pull his hair down from his usual spikes and bells, he scowled he couldn't undo the one at the very top and Sakura sighed before she walked over to her Captain. Sakura placed her hands on Kenpachi's shoulders and pushed him down so he would sit on the edge of his bed, allowing her to undo the last spike and bell of his hair.

"When you look in a mirror, does it ever occur to you that the reflection you see isn't real?" Sakura pressed on as she skillfully finger combed Kenpachi's hair and he in response growled, before grabbing her wrist and glaring up at her from his seated position.

"A mirror doesn't lie," he repeated his earlier statement and Sakura narrowed her bright emerald irises at Kenpachi with a slight frown on her pretty heart-shaped face. Kenpachi released his grip on the much smaller woman, not fearing that he had hurt her because he knew that she was strong.

"Tell me, Kenpachi. What do you see in a mirror that I cannot? I've spent my entire life around you and I still cannot see the disgusting beast that you speak of! Damn it, if the beast that you speak of is so visible then why can't Yachiru see it! She's known you longer than anyone else, but she has yet to mention a fucking monster! She loves you, Kenpachi! You're her father figure and she will defend you to the death! 'Ken-Chan is amazing!' 'Ken-Chan is the strongest!' 'Ken-Chan is unbeatable!' Do you think a child would say such things about a beast!" Sakura snapped and Kenpachi leapt to his feet with a snarl, before he slammed Sakura against a wall.

Sakura stared into Kenpachi's blazing eyes with no fear in her eyes or body language; she didn't so much as flinch when Kenpachi imbedded his fist into the wall beside her head. The Haruno listened to her Captain's ragged breathing and she ignored the slight pain of where he was gripping her arms. Sakura could visibly see the waves of golden reiastu roll off of Kenpachi's body and his spiritual pressure was making it much harder to breathe.

"What are you trying to accomplish, Kenpachi? Are you trying to make me see something that isn't there? Do you want me to scream and fight you? Call you all the hateful names that you mentally torment yourself with?" Sakura didn't hold back her comments and Kenpachi tightened his grip on her arms, but she still didn't falter.

"I'm not afraid of you, Zaraki Kenpachi."

"Then, you are a fool."

"Then, you must be one too. A fool who sees what is not there in a mirror, a fool who is easily deceived by a reflection," Sakura replied without tearing her gaze away from Kenpachi as she flared her own reiastu to soothe her Captain's angry spiritual energy.

"You speak only using words, Haruno. Words mean nothing to me, now leave me alone," Kenpachi spoke in a low tone as he finally released Sakura from his death grip he had on her arms and Sakura's eyes flashed with emotion as Kenpachi turned away from her.

"I cannot love a beast."

Kenpachi stopped dead in his tracks as he heard what the Haruno had whispered. Sakura balled up her hands into fists and her silver reiastu swirled around the room, colliding with Kenpachi's in a fiery exchange of emotion.

"Why?"

"Because, a beast cannot love me back. I can only love a man, because I know a man can love me in return. So tell me, Kenpachi. Are you a man who thinks he is a beast or a beast that thinks he is a man?" Sakura questioned in a low tone and she watched as Kenpachi's body went as still as a statue.

"Is there a difference? A man who thinks he is a beast and beast who thinks he is a man…are they not one in the same?"

"The difference is that I can prove to the man that he is not a beast, as for the beast I can only convince him to accept who he truly is. A mirror cannot go in-depth when it shows a reflection but another person can easily see who someone else 'truly' is," Sakura replied in a soft tone and Kenpachi remained silent for a long time.

"You can't tell me nothing that I've already heard, Haruno. No matter what you say it's still nothing but words."

"Then, let me express to you the way that I feel," Sakura replied and to her Captain in a confident tone as she moved across the room to stand in front of him. Kenpachi stared at the Haruno with a puzzled expression, which quickly turned to shock when the rosette pulled him down to her height for a rough kiss.

Their combined reiastu swirled around the room in an uncontrolled mass, but neither seemed to notice or care. Kenpachi reached down to caress Sakura's cheek with his hand as he returned her kiss with just as much passion. The Haruno slipped her skilled tongue into Kenpachi's mouth and she smiled against his lips when his tongue met hers with earnest. The Captain of the Eleventh Division maneuvered Sakura so she was lying down on his bed, but he was careful not to crush her with his greater weight.

The two Shinigami pulled apart when the need for air became too great, but Kenpachi didn't stop his assault with kisses as he moved on to her neck. Sakura gasped as she felt a familiar heat begin to collect at her core and Kenpachi paused in his kisses to pull apart Sakura's Shinigami robes, revealing her breasts to his view. The rosette cried out when she felt Kenpachi's hot mouth latch on to one of her nipples, alternating back and forth from sucking and nipping.

Sakura forced herself to focus as she fought against her lust induced haze, before she used her inhuman strength to flip her and Kenpachi over so she was straddling his hips. Sakura shrugged out of her top, letting the material fall to the floor soundlessly. Kenpachi gazed up at Sakura with a hungry gaze in his eye but Sakura merely shook her head at him in response. In her relationship with Kenpachi, he was always the Dominant and Sakura was the Submissive. It was time for a switch in her opinion.

"A beast would never be able to make love to me. A beast would never allow me to feel pleasure," Sakura whispered huskily in Kenpachi's ear and she watched with hidden amusement as Kenpachi's hand twitched as he fought to control himself. The Haruno knew that Kenpachi wasn't familiar with being on the bottom, he wasn't used to having to submit to anyone.

"It's alright, Kenpachi. I won't hurt you and I want you to trust me. A beast doesn't trust anyone but himself and his own instincts, can you trust me?"

"No."

"Yes, you can. You already do, because if you didn't you wouldn't let me do the things that I'm doing now." Sakura was right and Kenpachi knew it, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't continue to resist the rosette.

"Will you trust me to fight away your demons and love you like the man that you pretend you aren't?"

"I don't trust you, Haruno. Now, get off me!" Yelling was Kenpachi's last line of defense against an opponent like Sakura Haruno. The petite Shinigami's hands traveled down Kenpachi's chest, familiarizing herself with every part of his torso, once again. Her slim fingers traced every battle scar the Captain had with a loving caress and Kenpachi closed his eyes tightly as a shudder left his body.

Sakura's hands stopped at the waist-line of Kenpachi's pants and she bent her head down to his chest, using her mouth to map out where her hands had previously been. She licked and kissed with a degree of gentleness that Kenpachi wasn't familiar with. Her hands slipped into his pants and the Captain hissed when he felt her soft hands stroke his hard, throbbing length.

"A beast wouldn't enjoy what I'm doing. A beast would kill me for touching it in such a way," Sakura warm breath ghosted across Kenpachi's chest and he growled at her.

"Shut up, Haruno!" Kenpachi's loud shout echoed through the room and he groaned when Sakura gripped his length tightly in her hand. Kenpachi looked at the rosette whose emerald green eyes held a feral glint that Kenpachi had only see on the battlefield.

"Is the truth too much for you to handle, Kenpachi? You hate the fact that I'm right!"

Sakura wasn't the least bit surprised when Kenpachi suddenly reached up and pull her to him in an abusive kiss, their bare chests pressed against one another creating a pleasant friction. Sakura bit down roughly on Kenpachi's bottom lip, causing him to groan in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"If you are a beast, then what does that make me? At least answer that, Kenpachi," Sakura's voice came out in a whisper as she pumped Kenpachi's length in long, even strokes. The Captain of the Eleventh Division groaned and closed his eyes, his chest heaving uneasily.

Sakura used Kenpachi's momentary distraction to remove the rest of their clothes from their bodies. Sakura's eyes focused on Kenpachi's raging hard-on, but she didn't speak. Kenpachi audibly moaned when he felt Sakura grind her core against his length. He moved his hands to grab her hips but Sakura quickly grabbed his wrists and pinned them on either side of his body, using her inhuman strength. Kenpachi's black eyes glared into Sakura's with a mixture of anger and annoyance, but the rosette didn't falter.

"Answer the question, Kenpachi. If you are a beast, what am I?"

"You tell me, Haruno. You seem to know so much already, so why not answer your own damn question!" Kenpachi snapped with as much ferocity that he could, which wasn't much considering his current situation and Sakura smirked dangerously at her Captain.

"If you're a beast, Kenpachi then I am your fucking master. No beast can love and be loved in return; no beast is allowed to roam free and do as they please; no beast is allowed to torment the innocent and not suffer the consequences. And, no beast is allowed to masquerade around as a fucking man!" Sakura's eyes had turned a darker shade of green as her anger continued to grow and her reiastu grew in vast amounts.

Sakura moved down on Kenpachi's body in one fluid motion, which left Kenpachi momentarily confused until a shout was ripped from his lips when he felt Sakura's mouth quickly envelope his erection. Sakura took as much as she could into her mouth and used her hands to stroke all that was rest. She altered between sucking and licking, stroking and twisting; prolonging Kenpachi's release until he couldn't stand it any longer.

"Enough! I understand what you are saying! Just stop already!" Kenpachi's desperate pleads met Sakura's ears, but she didn't yield. She pulled her mouth away from his erection with a wet 'pop', but didn't stop the stimulation with her hands.

"Tell me what you are Kenpachi! Are you a man or a beast?" Sakura demanded and Kenpachi roared in a mixture of pleasured agony as Sakura managed to keep him on the edge of his release that he desperately sought for.

"I am a man for fuck's sake! I am a man and I love you! I need you and I crave you! Kami, please stop this torture! I'm begging you!" Kenpachi's loud shout echoed through the entire room and Sakura wouldn't be surprised if the entire Gotei 13 had him her Captain's exclamation, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She had finally gotten the answer that she wanted.

The pink haired Shinigami stroked her Captain's length a few more times before he achieved his sweet release. Sakura didn't move or speak as Kenpachi's hot seed sprayed all over her body and hands. The Captain of the Eleventh Division breathed in ragged gasps as he came down from his pleasure-induced high. Sakura leaned down to give Kenpachi a sweet, tender kiss which left him feeling decidedly vulnerable.

"It's about time you admitted that, Kenpachi," she spoke in a loving tone as caressed his cheek, uncaring of the seed that coated her fingers. Kenpachi stared up at the woman who was straddling his hips and he for once found himself speechless. Sakura moved to get off her Captain, but he stopped her by grasping her hips in his large hands.

"Please. Ride me, _Sakura_," Kenpachi's voice barely met her voice and Sakura's eyes widened slightly at his request, after all Kenpachi was never one to show weakness. Sakura gave him a soft smile before she placed her hands over his and positioned her moist core over Kenpachi's still hard erection. Sakura slowly lowered herself onto Kenpachi's length, gasping at the new sense of fullness she felt and Kenpachi groaned in appreciation.

Once the two Shinigami were fully joined, Sakura began to move at her own pace experimenting in ways that would cause both her and Kenpachi equal amounts of pleasure. Kenpachi hands weren't idle as he allowed Sakura to control the pace of their love making, his hands caressed and groped at her breasts and butt. He leaned up slightly so he could kiss and suck her neck, leaving love bites for the world to see.

"K-kenpachi," Sakura's voice came out in a breathless moan as she grasped her Captain's shoulders and he placed his hand between their bodies so he could stroke Sakura's clit. Sakura bit down deeply on to Kenpachi's shoulder to keep from screaming in pleasure and she could faintly feel an intense pressure build up in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh, Kami. Don't stop, please don't," Sakura pleaded in a soft whisper and Kenpachi met each of her thrusts with his own. Stars danced in Sakura's vision when Kenpachi managed to fine and hit her g-spot continuously. Tears blurred Sakura's vision as the pleasure became too much for Sakura and she found himself dancing on the edge of her orgasm. Kenpachi's fingers continued to tease the rosette's clit and Sakura's moan and pleads met his ears.

"Come for me, Sakura. Don't hold back," Kenpachi's voice was demanding in Sakura's ears and that was enough for her to come undone. Her muscles tightened around Kenpachi's length and her orgasm ripped through her with surprisingly force. Kenpachi wasn't far behind her as he rode out Sakura's orgasm and managed to find his release for a second time in that evening, this time emptying his seed inside of her.

Kenpachi pulled out of Sakura and wrapped his arms around her, protectively. Sakura snuggled against her Captain's chest and a soft, tired yawn escaped her lips which made Kenpachi smile slightly. He brush a strand of Sakura's long pink tresses from her face and Sakura gave him a small smile, before leaning forward to give in a kiss.

"I love you," she whispered as she touched his cheek and Kenpachi's only response was to tighten his hold on her. Sakura closed her eyes and slowly drifted into a blissful slumber, but Kenpachi wasn't completely ready to sleep. He reluctantly removed himself from Sakura and made his way to the bath, where he once again faced his reflection in the mirror.

"_A mirror doesn't lie." _

Kenpachi's earlier words seemed to taunt him and he frowned as his reflection seemed to mock him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before reopened them only to see his fist imbedded into the glass. He looked at the shattered glass and a smile slowly made its way to his face, before he quickly washed the blood from his knuckles.

"_No, but that's why we break them."_

Sakura's earlier response managed to lift a heavy burden from his shoulders and the Captain of the Eleventh Division made his way back to his bed, where the woman he loved and owed everything to slept. Kenpachi returned to his bed and almost instinctively, Sakura clung to him and buried her face in his chest. Kenpachi sighed in content and he held her close to him before sleep quickly caught him in its grasp, taking him into its peaceful world.


End file.
